哲理一言 --- 水 ( Philosopher of Water )
大标题文字 Henry PhD( Publisher,Editor,Cover Design ) 主講人 : 李王榮祺 學者 ( Henry ) 講授語言 : 粵語 地點 : 李王榮祺大宅或上門私人教導 日期 : 逢星期一,三,五 或二,四,六 時間 : 下午自選,每堂一時30分 學費 : 每課程十二堂 顧問費 合共港幣 伍 萬 0 仟 0 佰圓正 電子郵件 : henryphd@hotmail.com 玄學風水商業及人際關係應用證書 你可否曾想過老是工作沒有起色，前途一片暗淡？又問自己為甚麼與同事或家人的關係那麼差 ? 回想自己為甚麼與同事或家人的關係那麼差？ 現今世紀經濟起落無常,當經濟指揮捧已非經濟學家專用名字,當真書中只有黃金屋?非也 ?大家不仿從術數的角度來探究成功,失敗，並且驗證事物的發展﹐何嘗不可 . 　 課程初級內容 : 何謂干支,子平八字編排，如何理解廿四氣節,定十神,定男女陰陽,定大運 ,初定一生運程 .定五行五局,紫微斗數如何排列 命宮, 父母, 福德, 田宅, 官祿, 奴僕, 遷移, 疾病, 財帛, 子女, 夫妻, 兄弟.按十四諸星,四殺星及四化星及其它星群, 按長生十二神 ,如何從面相基礎, 掌相入門, 並附加學員的批命作為命理例子 　 課程進階內容 : 論子平格局高低, 論十神 即正扁財 ,正扁印 ,官殺 ,食傷 ,比劫 ,論從個人八字中定風水方向,淺陋風水九宮圖, 奇門心得, 論紫微斗數諸星包括十四正曜, 四殺星及四化星及其它星群。定大小二限, 何為命主身主, 如何觀看流年,流月,流日.如何按 流年殺星, 流年四化.並附加學員的批命作為命理例子 　 　 如閣下對自己命運亦想知一點點 以便催吉避凶 , 歡迎電郵連同出生年月日時註明新曆或舊曆. 每次顧問費收費如下 主講人 : 李王榮祺 學者 ( Henry ) 講授語言 : 粵語 地點 : 李王榮祺大宅或上門私人教導 日期 : 逢星期一,三,五 或二,四,六 時間 : 下午自選,每堂一時30分 學費 : 每次顧問費如下 電子郵件 : henryphd@hotmail.com 簡批命理 : 自身 父母 福德 田宅 官祿 奴僕 遷移 疾病 財帛 子女 夫妻 兄弟 . 每次顧問費 - 港圓5000 初步人生百態. 簡批終生 : 自身 父母 福德 田宅 官祿 奴僕 遷移 疾病 財帛 子女 夫妻 兄弟 . 每次顧問費 - 港圓10'000 精準某十年之進退. 　 詳批終生 : 自身 父母 福德 田宅 官祿 奴僕 遷移 疾病 財帛 子女 夫妻 兄弟 . 每次顧問費 - 港圓30'000 精準由出世至死亡. 　 嬰兒改名每次顧問費 - 港圓2000 ( 辭海字典講解 ) 　 田宅家俱擺設等等堪輿形法每次顧問費 - 港圓8'000 　 公司改名擇日開張每次顧問費 - 港圓8'000 　 公司開門位置, 僱主員工間格坐向擺設, 神壇及財位每次顧問費 - 港圓100,000 　 城市建築大廈坐向由於二十年為一運每次顧問費 - 港圓300'000 　 香港恆生銀行 283-2-300780 付款後請 e-mail通知 henryphd@hotmail.com 　 收款日開始計 : 簡批命理需要兩星期 - 簡批終生一個月 - 詳批終生三個月至五個月 風水理論實際是地理學 , 氣象學 , 景觀學 , 生態學 , 需要到貴舍觀察請於e-mail約會 　 Introducion 　 I non-Taoism, Confucianism and other academic expertise, due to my father, impact of childhood, the pair level academic know a little miscellaneous camp, but The Eclectics here is difficult Wildfox Zen Into a the Zhengguo of miscellaneous. 　 Warlock Cihai explain the said scholars, again, he said, the technology of the disabilities of parties I attended in Hong Kong Gezhi English College, to pursue further studies of community college in our countryThe number of a decade years to learn the number of sub-levels and the feng shui in Chinese patients. 　 　 China's number of patients identified origin to learn, easy to learn and definitely not ask God for divination, but to learn the earliest record events according to legend Fuxi day gossip tie knots after to facilitate the future generations to reference the ancestral experience, from the Paleolithic recording process John about the year 1000 figures arranged only Hetu, the seeds of Chinese mathematics period, such as the Millennium acquired gossip Luoshu which Bu bite is Heaven for seeking Fook and the fate of the nation, the author is not to vilify the Bible, the fact that the Old Testament up Emperor worship, kill a chicken to kill the sheep are looking into the can from the Genesis Cain Abel until BC Wu Bai Eastern Zhou Confucius set hundreds of long to write ten Yi, the Book of Changes was upgraded to by, the size of the Confucian read the book, the first generation of the I Ching, Yi mean refers to the change, things will inevitably be caused by objective conditions change,trading, simple, not easy. 　 　 Huang Dili six decades, the world orientation to the sun and the moon running in terms of any scientific or non-scientific visual impact, between heaven and earth is indeed the basis of the Five Elements, the ozone layer holes visible Statement of non-too, the fact that the Earth rely on the five elements of survival, quality survival of human absorption of the five elements of Chinese philosophy, identified the the Tianyi unboiled water and the Greek philosopher Heraclitus benefit plans, and so Thales agree that water is the origin of life, which was BC Lu Bai-year record of China's Ching about the same period the number of patients neutron level and wind water reason the ancients aware of the meaning by no means nowadays most people imagine, Single, just press the name nothing! 　 　 Why the said sub-level? Sub-water is the north central, within the sub-water Kuei water Kuei water and rainfall, water Hai Tibet A wooden momentum owed pure, since water will bring good department and the harm is difficult to control, particularly ancient, from Dayu Chinese Xia Dynasty was founded, the historical records of water brought to China disaster until today, so the level Hengshui of interest, sub-level means are balanced water also! Ecological balance! Non-general Feng Shui Lo commemorate someone.wind by the earth due to the formation of the Earth's rotation and revolution of sunlight and air currents shift differences,water is the nature of the arena the Hohai rain frost. 　 　 The five elements refer to the metal, wood, water, fire, earth and the line represents the line not just Category:http://home.netvigator.com/~henryphd